


Wakana's Gift

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double), Tokusatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakana ponders about the man called Hidari Shotaro. 49-related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakana's Gift

Guess they never truly managed to be acquainted in a much proper setting, isn't it? Would things be any different had they first meeting be in a slightly different circumstance? Guess you would never know...At first, Hidari Shotaro seemed to her just like some other bumbling detective wannabe she'd ever met. The man just seemed to her as someone who had watched far too many detective movies. She used to think he was very unreliable and a bit pesky later.   
  
Never thought he'd be the very person that Museum had been up against. Kamen Rider W. Or at least half of it.   
  
She had to admit that she got close to him so that she could get to know more about his partner... which ended up to be her long-lost brother; but well, perhaps she could have taken the chance to know him better.   
  
At least, he was an important person to Raito. In a way, Hidari Shotaro was very much like Sudo Kirihiko. Although she also used to disliked the man who had married her older sister, after seeing the other side of the man who had loved the city... and perhaps cared about her sister (however undeserving that was); she can't help liking the man in the end. And so it seemed, of her feelings about Hidari Shotaro.   
  
Even if she knew little about him, since her merging with Raito; she also had felt pain when Kazu Jun attempted to kill Hidari. Somehow, Raito's feeling over that man... had also reached her soul. And somehow, things that she had tried to ignore before, surged back into her mind.   
  
Hidari Shotaro, was also a kind man. Such person should have never be allowed to be killed so ruthlessly. But that realization, made the pain she felt later much more pronounced.   
  
That time when he had come to rescue her by himself, she personally had thought he was... kind of dashing. To think that one day he would become some sort of  _her_  knight in shining armour—well, that was unexpected. Too bad it took her some time to remember that incident. Ever since waking... her memories had been hazy.   
  
Perhaps she had been cruel to him. For not noticing how he had been hurting inside in silence, while still watching over her without any complaint. She had said many cruel things to him... he took her by surprise when he still tried to protect her despite how she had treated him.   
  
Somehow, the only thing left of her anger towards him... was at the fact WHY did he never told her the truth about Raito and kept it to himself. Raito... the kindest person she'd ever known, her little brother...   
  
How could he have hidden such important secret from her!   
  
...   
  
But in the end, that just showed that Hidari Shotaro was as kind and pure of hearts as Raito.   
  
Perhaps, that was why. Seeing how Hidari Shotaro had _died_  due to that unexpected turn of event, she had decided to perform her very own Gaia Impact to save Raito. Which would in the end save  _his_  life as well.   
  
Perhaps, she also wanted to see him smiling sincerely again. As Hidari Shotaro would want to see  _her_  smile again.   
  
Perhaps this was the only thing left she could do for him in return. So even if in the past she couldn't save Sudo Kirihiko, at least now she could save Raito... and him. Perhaps the world would be changed for the better through them. As such... this sacrifice was nothing big.   
  
Perhaps the only other regret she'd have left, was the fact she never really manage to know more about him.   
  
Well... this should be her farewell.   
  
_Sayonara, Hidari Shotaro-san._


End file.
